CANCER CENTER FACILITIES The Kimmel Cancer Center is located on the campus of Thomas Jefferson University (TJU) and is part of Jefferson Medical College, founded in 1824. Jefferson Medical College is one of the largest private medical schools in the nation and is located in Center City Philadelphia (Fig. 3). The facilities strategic plan of TJU and TJUH has been developed. The KCC and its facilities are a centerpiece of the campus. The Biostatistical and Administrative offices of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) are located a few blocks from KCC. as are the headquarters of the Coalition of Cancer Cooperative Groups (CCCG). The RTOG Translational Research Program Committee is co-chaired by Dr. Dicker, leader of the KCC's RRTB program. Dr. Comis, a new KCC Member, who is a faculty member of Drexel University, is the President and CEO of the CCCG and Group Chair of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). (Drexel University has a medical school and hospital campus in addition to strengths in biomedical engineering). Philadelphia has four medical schools and four NCI-designated Cancer Centers (University of Pennsylvania, Wistar Institute, Fox Chase Cancer Center and Kimmel Cancer Center). The Cancer Centers at Penn and Wistar are, approximately 20 blocks away from the KCC on the west side of the Schuylkill River. Because of this small distance, Penn and Wistar investigators often attend KCC seminars and functions and vice versa.